Of Lustfilled Shoots and Tantric Chairs
by poisonous viper
Summary: Isabella Swan, model extraordinaire, is getting tired of lusting over her gay photographer. One ‘intimate’ shoot, a tantra chair, and a hell of an orgasm after, will she be able to change this hot Greek God of a photographer’s sexual preference?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary:

Isabella Swan, model extraordinaire, is getting tired of lusting over her gay photographer. One 'intimate' shoot and a hell of an orgasm after, will she be able to change this hot Greek God of a photographer's sexual preference?

* * *

**Of Lust-filled Shoots and Tantric Chairs**

"Morning, Isabella," Edward Cullen greeted me with a light kiss on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it sent shivers through my spine that went straight to my core. I generally didn't have a problem with European men greeting me the same way. It was how they were and I'd gotten used to that after working with too many European photographers practically my whole life as a model.

It's just Edward was so... so damned handsome. He put David's Michelangelo to shame with his unruly bronze hair, passionate emerald eyes, and perfectly sculpted muscles. Every single inch of his body screamed perfection. And orgasmic fulfilment, of course.

I couldn't even count how many nights I had laid in my bed, with my handy Rabbit on one hand, thinking about how he would deftly move his pale long fingers along the length of my body as he perfected my poses. I'd imagine that it was his long fingers slowly teasing my clit, driving me crazy with the sensation. His sweet minty breath that fanned my ears as he whispered congratulatory words after every shoot would be the same one that would send shivers through my body as he blew down my core. And his lips... his lips would drive me insane as he sucked me into an earth shattering release. It would be one of those long and slow fucks, the one that would keep me on the edge and have me begging for more. The passionate kind of sexin' that was as passionate as he is with his art.

But of course, no man can be perfect. As my best friend, Rosalie Hale said after she had found out that the hot scouting agent she was dating was married:

"Bells, when you see a hot man in the street, it could only mean two things." She had stared at me so intently that I thought she'd bore holes into my skull. "One, they're married. Or two, they're gay."

So far, I hadn't been able to disprove her allegations. Edward Cullen was even worse. He was taken. And he was fucking gay. And his fucking partner was more handsome than my last serious boyfriend. Talk about the waste of good genetic material.

My trance was broken as Edward snaked an arm through my waist and smirked. "Day dreaming about your latest sexcapade, dahling?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _I wish,_ I thought.

Edward chuckled lowly and handed me a piece of black satin cloth. Had I said that aloud? Gosh, I needed a new mental filter.

"Let's get going."

I walked behind the set-up and placed my purse onto a desk. We were re-taking some shots for a coffee table book. He said the first run was "too commercial and professional" so he had arranged another session with just the two of us to "capture the rawness of the model," he justified with the agency.

I couldn't help but smirk as I moved back to the spotlight and sat onto the black velvet tantric chair still fully clothed. Edward raised one delicate eyebrow questioningly.

I recalled yesterday when he informed me about the reshoot as I removed my red stilettos. A plan had formulated in my head as soon as he had described to me our set-up for today, and I'd called Rose for constructive criticism as soon as my conversation with Edward was over. The bitch hung up after a hearty guffaw and a "go for it, biatch!"

And so I was taking her advice. I was going for it and there was no turning back.

I untied my red Calvin Klein wrap dress slowly and threw it to the side. Next to go was my black laced underwear. I reached for the front clasp of my bra and eyed Edward intently. The bastard was breathing calmly. "You want me raw," I said, my voice dropping a few octaves lower.

"I'm giving you raw." I slid off my bra and threw it onto my pile of clothes.

"I want you to capture me undone." The last of my clothing went to the same pile as I walked naked towards him and retrieve the black cloth I had placed on his desk, brushing my breasts to his arm.

His hand traced my jaw and leaned to whisper, "marvellous. Absolutely marvellous, Isabella."

A smug smile formed from my lips as his words sent my mind working into overdrive. Maybe this would actually work.

For the next fifteen minutes, words became scarce as camera flashes frantically appeared. Edward was calmly poised behind his camera, while I was almost hyperventilating with lust. I thought I actually orgasmed when he touched my inner thigh to fix my pose.

Edward clicked for one last time, and set his camera down and moved towards me. I stood up, letting the black satin cloth slide down my body.

"Perfect," he said, raising my chin and kissed my lips lightly like he always did after every shoot.

"Edward..." It was now or never. I was seriously going to combust if I didn't flush him out of my system. Or more like get his cock into it. I caressed the side of his face. "I know you're gay but I just need to get you out of my system."

It was frank and straightforward. Edward never liked the bullshit so I said the honest truth. I looked up at him with pleading and lustful eyes. I pushed him back to the tantric chair. "Please, Edward."

He chuckled darkly and gave me a 'what the hell was that?' look but shrugged lightly which I took as a go signal. I straddled his lap and ran my hands through his soft hair.

I poised his legs so that he was straddling the chair and I was straddling him. I kissed his sinful lips as I frantically unbuttoned his white button up shirt and ground onto him. I felt him grow hard beneath me. _Thank goodness, my attempts weren't at all futile,_ I internally sighed. His hands that were previously grasping the edge of the chair were now exploring my body, pushing me unto him as he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

The kiss was frantic, urgent. I eagerly welcomed his tongue and massaged it with my own. I brought my hands from the perfect planes of his chest to cup his hardening member. God, he was huge. His khaki pants did nothing to hide his obviously delectable erection. I opened the fly of his pants and released his throbbing cock from the confines of his black boxers. I frantically clawed his pants and boxers out of the way and threw it somewhere, breaking the kiss and gasping for air at the same time.

His hand move from my left breast to my hip and onto my pussy. "God, Bella." Edward continued to spread my wetness to my clit. _Why does he have to be gay?_ My mind was protesting loudly. I threw my head back in utmost pleasure when he continued to rub my clit and I thought the world actually stopped spinning when he inserted two long blunt fingers inside me.

"Ungghh..." was the only thing that came out of my mouth. For someone who's gay, he sure knew how to push the right buttons.

_No!_ The surprisingly functional part of my brain was screaming at me. This was all about him. I was supposed to bring him to the hilt with pleasure, not lose my mind the moment he plunges his fingers into me. Of course, I wasn't expecting him to react this way.

I pushed him a little to hardly back to the chair before my resolve vanish into thin air. I slid down the chair, my fingers tracing his chest as I knelt to the floor. "Don't think." I delicately took his throbbing member and licked the length of his shaft from tip to base. "Just feel." I sounded like Bruce fucking Lee but I didn't really care because I felt him jerk up and moan loudly.

I looked up and saw Edward with his eyes closed, his teeth biting his lower lip as I continued to suck on his dick and my hands massaged his balls. His hand moved from the edge of the chair and gripped my long brunette hair. His moans got louder and his breathing got more frantic and precum began to leak. I took his length into my mouth and began to bob up and down, my right hand pumping what my mouth couldn't take in.

"Goodness gracious, Isabella..." Edward panted as I moved to sucking his sensitive balls, making precum leak a little bit more. I moved back to the head and pumped him rapidly. He was pulling me off him, nudging me to move away but I continued sucking.

"Not yet..." he whispered, pulling me up to kiss me. He positioned his cock to my opening and thrust me down hard.

Holy fucking shit. My walls clamped around his cock and I began to quiver as my hips moved up and down his length. He met my thrusts with his, sending me wild each time.

"Fuck..." he hissed, driving himself deeper with every thrust. He gripped my hips tightly and leaned me back to the chair, lifted himself and began to thrust into me hardly and rapidly.

"Oh, god..." I moaned as his thumb rubbed my clit, spreading the fire to my whole body. He angled his hips a bit so he was hitting my sweet spot. "Fuck, Edward. I'm so close."

"Let go, Isabella," he said. _Just a little bit more_. I breathed through my mouth to extend the sensation until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" My back arched upward and my walls clamped him with every powerful contraction of my orgasm.

He continued to thrust.

Once.

My fingers were shaking uncontrollably.

Twice.

I felt an operatic scream beginning to form along with a more powerful orgasm.

Thrice.

Edward's right hand grabbed my thigh and his left circled my waist to prevent me from falling as my body convulsed upward, and my whole body shook with the force of my orgasm. My head lulled back and my arms gripped his neck. Edward's face was contorted with his own release as my walls milked him forcefully.

--

Neither of us was able to move.

I rested my head onto the crook of his neck and placed a lingering kiss there. He was still inside me and I could feel the gradual steadying of his heartbeat. Our sweaty bodies were still in a tangled mess.

Holy fuck.

Best.

Sex.

Ever.

And it has to be with my damned gay photographer. I was seriously considering entering a convent after this if he told me he was still gay.

"Shit, Isabella," Edward panted. His hot minty breath fanned my back. He was cupping my ass with both his hands while he rested his forehead onto my shoulder.

I smiled. Maybe he'd changed his mind after all after that mind blowing, orgasmic encounter. I kissed a trail from his jaw up to the lobe of his ear and blew over it, making him shiver and harden again.

Edward raised his head and pulled my chin up for me to meet his eyes. I could see the glint in it.

"Isabella..." He brought his lips near my ear.

Sweet mother of Jesus.

I think I had done it.

_Please tell me this is the moment where he confesses he was only pretending to be gay so he can get to me. _

"You have to teach me how to blow like that."

What the holy flippin hell?!?!

I pushed off of him, gathered scraps of my clothing, and stormed off.

Are the Gods fucking kidding me?!

This is just atrocious to the highest fucking level.

I can't believe this is happening to me.

This is just.... Arrrgh!!!!


End file.
